


Thank you, Cam.

by Stories_and_goodness



Category: I love you Cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_and_goodness/pseuds/Stories_and_goodness
Summary: I love you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Thank you, Cam.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygenderfellintoablackhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygenderfellintoablackhole/gifts).



My dear Cam, 

Thank you so much for everything you do and are. You mean so much to me.

I remember first meeting you - well, not really meeting, but the first time I saw you. I'll spare you the embarrassment of me writing it out, but I still think it's rather funny, and it gave a good idea of what to expect from you. Humour. Joy. Love. Dedication.

I don't think we talked terribly much for a while, but these past few months have been wonderful for me. We've talked every day, we joke around together, we cry together, we make fun of each other. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you so much.

You are honestly one of the coolest people I know. What with your sense of fashion, usage of memes, and overall being. Coolest. Smartest. Funniest. 

None of the adjectives I'm using or thinking of are fit to describe you, which is a shame really, but it goes to show how brilliant you are that no single word or words can sum you up. 

But you are amazing and wonderful and my best friend. I love you very much. Thank you very much.

Yours,  
Percy


End file.
